nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Squall the Hedgehog
Appearance He is a vermillion colored hedgehog, wearing a trench coat, a bandana, biker gloves, iron boots, a golden chain, and the spirit of Solaris resides inside him. Personality He is a loner, meaning that he is constantly alone, so in turn, he doesn't talk much, doesn't care about much, and would rather just be left alone, but, he's got an excuse, the spirit of Solaris is inside him, and only he knows it. When it's unleashed, he becomes quite vicious, even to where he almost killed his dad. History He was born to the Sun God Solaris and the Moon Goddess Luna(his spirit) as their son. However, he was lost, he was found by Hairy and Lisa,(after he became his physical form) two young adult hedgehogs, they taught him right from wrong. Unfortunetly, Hairy died when Squall was only 11, he grew up and dropped out of school, he stayed with Lisa until the town he was in got attacked, during the attack, he saw a group of soldiers kill Lisa, which is when his spirit kicks in, his power scared the general of the soldiers, Victor. He chased them for about an hour, than his energy ran out. When he woke up, he was alone, in the dark, nothing around him. He walked and eventually he found a sword, just laying on the ground, an officer's sword. Then he was attacked by the thing that killed the sword's soldier, a werewolf. Squall defeats the werewolf by slashing it's hands off. Then it began to thunderstorm, so he hid in a cave, he found a shield and a skeleton. He took the shield in case he needed it. Eventually, the rain stopped and he left. He found some sticks and then a dead spider yielded some string. He used both to make a bow. Then, using some more sticks and some more string, he found some rocks and sharpened them. He created some arrows and a spear. He then returned to town. He was told by his neighbor that he was wanted at the nearby town of Turtash. Turtash has a mountain on the north side of it. That mountain was rumoured to be haunted. He was asked to help someone who had gone up and had gotten stuck.(for reasons unknown)Before he got there, he helped another townsperson named Jose. Jose had no money to pay him, so he gave him a grappling hook.(see the Zelda yet?) He begins to climb the mountain using his grappling hook. Near the top, he finds the young man and a temple. Squall takes the young man back down the mountain and then goes back to the temple. After exploring for a few hours, he finds the treasure room. He opens the chest and obtains fire arrows. Squall uses them to light a torch in the room and the back door opens. However, a spirit in the shape of a minotaur appears. It has fire wrapped all around it like a cloak. The beast reveals it's name to be Ifrit, then the fight begins. Boss 1: Ifrit, the Flame Gaurdian This fight is like the basic 1st boss, it's short and easy. All you have to do is shoot the torches so that their light messesup his eyesight and he does his spinning attack into the wall. Do this 4 to 5 times, and the fight is won. After that boss fight, you leave the temple and return to Turtash. When you get back, the villagers are so grateful to you for finding that dude that was up there. They give you a bomb bag. Which lets you hold up to 30 bombs at once. Your next destination is a desert. After wandering around for a few minutes, a cutscene automatically plays. It shows a giand tan bird fly into the valley you're in. Squall looks around for cover and finds a boomerang. Then it's boss time. Boss 2-Sandbird The trick is to throw the boomerang at the red spot on it's belly. Then after 3 hits, it'll fall. Then slash it in the face a few times to damage it. After doing this 3 or 4 times, the bird will die. Afterwards, you will be able to clear the desert and continue to the Ice Temple. When you get there, you will see large ice crystals growing in front of the entrance. After examining the nearby area, you find a hammer. Use the hammer to break icesickles and activate frozen switches. Once you get about halfway through the dungeon, you`ll find some ice arrows. Use the ice arrows to freeze the flames in the courtyard to fight the boss. Boss 3-Shiva, The Ice Gaurdian This lady made of ice is the first challening boss. The ice arrows will make her slow down and allow you to damage.her. The fire arrows will do massive amounts to Shiva and will make the fight easier than the Sandbird. After obtaining an upgrade for the arrow quiver and the bomb bag, You must continue your journey to the Temple of Earth. Powers Normally, he has no powers, however, when his spirit is unleashed, he learns to fly and add elements to his equipment. Abilities Due to his early life losing his parents early on, he's more able to handle stress. Also when the werewolf attacked, he was able to see it because of his ability to see well in the dark. Also due to training at ages 4-11 from Hairy and training at ages 14-24 from Lisa, his lack of powers is made up for by his mastery of weapons. Skills Right now he's learned that life isn't fair sometimes. Later, he will learn that he needs friends. Weaknesses He has no powers, so he's almost human-like in that area. However, his spirit self is resistant to all forms of damage, even allowing him to survive in outer space. Trivia 1.He is based off of Final Fantasy 8's main character, Squall. 2.He's my first powerless character. 3.The elemental monsters are actually summonings from Final Fantasy's history. (Except Rafflisia) 3.1-Rafflisia is actually a late game boss from Final Fantasy 12 and is a giant plant, so I used it to represent wood, plant, grass, and life. 4.The story is based off of The Legend of Zelda storyline. (In general) 5.If you combined Final Fantasy and The Legend of Zelda,this story is basically the result. Equipment 1.Officer's Sword(Is found at beggining of adventure) 2.Iron Shield(Is found at beggining of adventure) 3.Wooden Bow(Made inside the cave) 4.Arrows(Made inside the cave) 5.Wooden Spear(Made inside the cave) 6.Grappling Hook(Given to from Jose) 7.Fire Arrows(Obtained inside Fire Temple) 8.Bombs(Obtained from villagers after defeating Ifrit) 9.Boomerang(Found laying on the ground before the Sandbird boss fight) 10.Hammer(Found at entrance to Ice Temple) 11.Ice Arrows(Obtained inside Ice Temple) 12.Power Gauntlets(Found at midpoint of Earth Temple) 13.Rock Arrows(Obtained right before boss fight with Hashmal) 14.Lightning Arrows(Found inside Lightning Temple) 15.Wind Arrows(Found inside Wind Temple) 16.Giant Leaf(Found at midpoint of Wind Temple) 17.Water Arrows(Found in Water Temple) 18.Shurikens(Given to by Alex after defeating Leviathan) 19.Blade of Legend and Shield of Legend(Obtained after defeating Phoenix) 20.Light Arrows(Obtained after defeating Ultima at the Temple of Light) 21.Dark Arrows(Obtained after defeating Zodiark at the Temple of Darkness) 22.Magic Armor(Given to by Alex after beating Anima) 23.Ragnarok(The shield given to you by Ultima before the final battle) 24.Excalibur(The sword given to you by Zodiark before the final battle) 25.Bomb Arrows(Obtained through a sidequest) 26.Silver Arrows(Obtained by beating Rafflisia in the Forest of Confusion) 27.Golden Arrows(Replaces Silver Arrows) (Obtained from Alex right before final boss) 28.Platinum Arrows(Obtained during the final boss fight) 29.Soul Hand(Unlocked by beating the game the 1st time) 30.Magnum(Unlocked by beating the game twice) 31.Golden Magnum(Replaces magnum) (Unlocked by beating the game a third time) 32.Ultima Weapon(Unlocked by beating the post-game's final boss 3 times) Clarification 1. His spirit was created by Solaris and Luna, his physical body was lost. Because of that, they dropped his spirit down to Mobius. His spirit, by sheer luck, finds his body and merges with him. After that he is found by Hairy and Lisa. 2.The Blade of Legend is called Excalibur, The Shield of Legend is called Ragnarok. 3. .Yes, I took fire, ice, and light arrows from Zelda. But, rock, water, lightning, wind, and dark arrows are original. 4 Why shurikens? people ask me this a lot. It's because they are faster than all his arrows. He also can carry more of them. Feats 1.Beat all the elemental gaurdians. 2.Killed Bahamut at the end of the game. 3.Slashed a werewolf's hand off with 1 slash. 4.Has defeated countless monsters. Including werewolves, vampires, zombies, ghosts, demons, and even gods. 5.Saved the world from impending doom.(Bahamut had a meteor coming to kill everyone) 6.Matched Link in a swordfight.(It was in a crossover I did with my sister) Trivia 1.There was originally going to be a part where Squall traveled through time to the future and obtained a pistol. This idea was scrapped later due to storyline complications. 2.I have now realized that a lot of my editing has disapeered. It was due to my computer crashing while editing the story to finish it. The story ended with more fights with the elemental spirits, unfortunetly, I don't think I'll ever actually finish the story due to my computer's inconpatence.(FOOLISH MACHINE) Other Appearences Squall is the first character to be revealed for the sequel to Mobius Chronicles, Mobius Chronicles 2! It will have a vs style mode along with it's story mode. The vs style mode will have the characters in the 1st and 2nd game playable from Rudy and Joanna to Squall and even Star! Category:Hedgehog Category:Boy Category:Heros Category:Sword Users Category:Gadjet Users Category:Crossovers Category:Characters Category:Generals Category:Legendary People